fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy Turner (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberious Turner is the starring character of The All New Fairly OddParents!, a minor character in the spinoff The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan, and a major adult character in The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation. Most of the misfortunes in the show are caused by his wishes, although some may not come true. Character Description Timmy wears a pink hat, pink shirt and blue pants and shoes. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently make fun of him so much that he has to go write in his diary about how his life is terrible. During "The Pets Take Manhattan", Timmy takes the form of a Guinea pig and during "Sunny's Hedgehog Years", he takes the form of a honey badger. Personality Timmy is a 10 year old boy that wears a pink hat and shirt. He is bullied, neglected and tortured by everyone, so he reserves fairy god parents. Relationships Friends & family Timmy thinks of Ivan as a brother he wanted to have, with both fairy godparents. He loves his fairy godparents and his godsibling very much. Timmy can always count on two of his best friends, Chester and A.J., and sometimes helps them out. In terms of family, he loves his parents, although they may sometimes put him in trouble. Timmy's quite nice to his twin sister, Timantha, as they share some things in common. Timmy is horrified of Vicky. Love interests As for love interests, Timmy's had a bit of hard luck between Trixie Tang and Vicky's little sister, Tootie. Timmy really loves Trixie Tang, despite her not loving him back most of the time, and he is kinda disturbed by Tootie stalking him. Although, he gets over Trixie soon enough in the episode "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes" after switching lives with her, and starts being a lot nicer to Tootie, whom also stopped her stalking habits, and even gets an apology and one last kiss from Trixie as a gift in "Spreading The Love" after pairing every one of the boys and girls with their ideal matches. Timmy also secretly has a thing for Veronica, who has a secret crush on him. He initially thought of her as crazy, but soon enough, he warmed up to her, and considers her as a "backup girlfriend". Gallery Timmy Turner (The All New Fairly OddParents!) views.png|All Timmy views Timmy Turner common image #1.png|"Hello." Timmy Turner common image -2.png|Run, Timmy, run! Timmy Turner common image -4.png|Timmy relaxing Timmy Turner common image -5.png|Timmy Turner terrified All New Fairly OddParents! Poster.png Fairly Odd 16 Years.png Take a Winter off..png|"Doesn't get any better than this." Timmy wearing Timantha's clothing.png|Timmy: Uh, hey. Timantha: Hey... Family Ride.png|Timmy: Dad? Timantha: When are we gonna get to the ride? Dad: This is the ride. Mom and Dad: Yippee! Kids News Cast.png Timmy Turner hockey image.png|Timmy's hockey uniform Face to face 5.png|Timmy and Timantha face to face Timmy and Ivan's first fight.png|Timmy and Ivan fighting over Brianna Timmy Turner britain image.png|Timmy's Britain uniform Popular Timmy Turner.png Timmy Turner (gender-swapped universe) image.png|Timmy with his sister's skin tone (gender-swapped universe) Timmy and Veronica's first kiss 9.png Niagara Fools (again).png|"Just like old times, huh?" Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Timmy and friends travel around the world. Fairly Odd Anime.png|Timmy and friends in anime form Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World; Visit in Paris.png|Timmy painting Veronica. Timmy's mine!.png|"Calm down, both of you! There's enough Timmy for everyone!" Timmy Turner winter image.png|Timmy's winter clothes Twelve Days of Wishmas.png Couple Skates.png Spinning cup ride.png|"Wahoo!" Meet the Ninja of Love.png Kiss Meme.png|Timmy's kiss on the cheek from Betty Timmy Turner convict image.png|Convict Timmy Welcome back Poof!.png|Timmy happy for Poof's return Adult Timmy image.png|Adult Timmy New Turner Family.png|Future Timmy and his new family See Also *Timmy Tang - Timmy's alternate counterpart when Timmy switched lives with Trixie. *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder - Timmy's superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. *2.D. Timmy Turner - Timmy's inter-dimensional counterpart and leader of the resistance. *Nuts - Timmy's alter-ego as Catman's sidekick. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Godchild Category:Main Characters